Incredible MoonBunny
by Heavenly Megami
Summary: After committing suicide, Cosmos is reincarnated as Serenity Parr, twin sister of Violet Parr. How will the family take her being a powerful goddess born to eternally fight Chaos? Most of all, how will they defeat Chaos? RxR
1. The Parr Family

**Summary: **After committing suicide, Cosmos is reincarnated as Serenity Parr, twin sister of Violet Parr. How will the family take her being a powerful goddess born to eternally fight Chaos? Most of all, how will they defeat Chaos? RxR

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie, 'The Incredibles' or the manga/anime, 'Sailor Moon'.

**Heavenly Megami: **Hey guys! I've changed my penname from Lil'AngelSerenity to Heavenly Megami. This is the re-written version of Incredible Moon Bunny. I hope you all enjoy this!

**-:-**

**_Incredible Bunny_**

The Parr Family

**-:-**

"Why do you bother, Serenity?" A voice spoke behind her. She ignored him. Lifting the sword so that it was leveled with her abdomen. "You are a coward."

Serenity sharply turned around, silvery blond hair whipping around her, "**SHUT UP! **What would you know? You don't understand how it feels to have everything you hold dear to you being ripped away from you just when you got them back."

"Serenity, Serenity. How naive you are." He tsked, circling around her. "I've been neglected since my powers were revealed. I have no feelings but hate and depression. While you were praised and given gifts. I was given the left overs."

"What do you want from me?" She growled out. Her crystalline blue eyes flecked with silver, narrowed in to a glare.

"Serenity, I am merely trying to make you understand that no matter how many times you kill yourself, you will never join your senshi. You will always be reincarnated to battle me. It is our fate... Our destiny." He leaned on his sword.

"Then I shall fight against my fate..." With those last words, she plunged her sword through her stomach. The white bodysuit of her fuku stained red. Her golden mini-skirt becoming a red, and her heels were now stained with red sploches.

"You will never learn Serenity." Chaos sighed and disappeared within a black cloud.

------------------------

"One more push Mrs. Parr. They're almost out." Helen groaned in pain as she squeezed the life out of her husbands large callused hand. He winced and desperatly tried to get out of her death grip. It was not long before two wails filled the room, and Helen collapsed in to the soft pillows, exhaustion taking over.

"Here you go Mrs. Parr. Congratulations on your new twin girls. They also seem to be fraternal twins..." Helen blocked out the voice of the doctor as she gazed lovingly in to the eyes of her baby girls.

"They're beautiful." Bob breathed as he gingerly held them.

"What should we name them?" Helen asked, her eyes half open.

"How about... Serenity?" Bob suggested, "And Violet?"

Helen smiled softly, "I like it. Serenity and Violet Parr... Welcome to the family."

-------------------------

"AH!" As soon as he heard the scream of his pregnant wife, Bob Parr was in the kitchen. Where there was a fire on the news paper he was about to read.

"Oh my god!" Bob quickly put out the fire, to find baby Serenity giggling, while Violet made forcefields with the smoke. All the while giggling happily. It wasn't long before Serenity clapped her chubby hands together and an invisible portal appeared above the flames, a wave of water putting it out.

"What the?" Bob ran a hand through his blond locks, ice blue eyes staring at the smoke in disbelief. "Who did this?"

Helen walked over to stand next to him, "Your daughter."

"Violet?"

"No, Serenity." The twin babes gazed up innocently at their parents.

"They have powers too?" Bob breathed, looking down at the two in shock.

"I guess they do."

---------------------------

"Ren, Vi! Come on! We'd better get you to school soon!" Helen called to her daughters. Serenity bounced in to the room with Violet at her side. Though the two were twins, they were fraternal twins, total opposites. Violet had jet black hair that oddly turned violet under the Sun's rays. She had amethysts for eyes, but her right eye was always covered by her hair, that she let cover half of her face. Violet was always in the dark in school. If you tried to find her, you'd see her in the back of the room, in a small corner. Violet had a few friends but not as many as Serenity attracted. She was dressed in a dark violet sweater with loose black pants and violet sneakers.

Serenity had golden blond hair that seemed to turn silver under the Moon's rays. Her hair was up in a pair of buns on either side of her head with streamers going to her ankles. Her eyes were an icy blue with silver flecks in them. Dressed in a flowy pink skirt that was tight near her thighs, but eventually loosened up to flow above her knees. She wore a pair of white low-rise sneakers and a white spaghetti tank top; a pink hoddie over it.

"Where's Dash?" Fourteen-year-old Serenity wondered.

"He's already in the car. Come on girls." Helen slipped in to the driver's side while Violet and Serenity hogged up the back seat with Dash sitting in the passengers seat.

----------------------------

That afternoon, Helen Parr pushed open the door that read 'Principal's Office'. She sat beside Dash in front of the school's principal and gave her son a questioning glance.

"Uh, your son is a disruptive influence on my class and openly mocks me infront of class." His teacher informed him, pushing his round rimmed glasses up his nose.

"He says..." Dash murmured, his arms crossed and his eyes were on anything that wasn't his mother, principal, or teacher.

His teacher blew up at the comment, "Look! I know it's you! He puts thumb tacks on my stool!

"You saw him do this?" Helen inquired, tilting her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"Well... no..." His teacher mumbled, looking down, "Actually not..."

"Oh," She said, as though she were surprised, "so how do you know it's him?"

His teacher suddenly looked up and waved a video tape around triumphantly, "I hid a video camera, and this time I've got him!" As he was pushing the tape in to the VCR, Helen sent a glare at Dash who weakly grinned. When the tape began to play, the teached examined it closely while the others squinted.

Suddenly! The teacher shouted out triumphantly, "There he is!" The other three glanced at eachother, as though asking if they saw it before turning back to the teacher, confusion clearly in their eyes.

"What you don't see it?" The teacher asked in disbelief. He sighed and grabbed the remote control and rewinded the tape. Playing it, each of them watched closely, squinting once again. "Look, look!" He furiously pointed at the screen, where Dash sat in his seat. His eyes darting from the screen to his 'audience' to check if they were indeed watching. "Wait, wait! There!" Each of them tried their best to see what the teacher saw, but to no avail. When he stopped the tape, the teacher looked at the principal, "I don't know how he does it! There wasn't a tack on my chair and then there's a tack on my chair! Coincidence?" He inquired, without waiting for them to open their mouths he continued, "I think not!" The principal glanced at Helen before turning his attention to the teacher.

"Bernie," He began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't 'Bernie' me!" Bernie shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "This little rat is guilty!"

Giving up, the principal turned to Helen and Dash, "I'm sorry Mrs. Parr, you and your son may go now." In his state of shock, Bernie dropped the tape he had earlier ejected. "You're letting him go again!?" He yelled incredulously, "He's guilty! You can see it on his smug little face!"

* * *

"Dash, we need to find you another outlet, a more constructive outlet." started Helen as she drove, with Jack-Jack sitting in the back seat. 

"I would if you'd let me go up for sports." he mumbled and looked out the window.

"You know why you can't go for sports honey." she said, eyes kept on the road.

"I promise I'll slow up! I'll only be the best by a tiny bit." he begged as he turned to his mother.

"Dashiell Robert Parr," she started and gave him a glance before continuing, "you are an extremely competitive boy and temptation isn't exactly what we need right now."

"But dad said our powers were nothing to be afraid of." Dash argued.

"Dash, everyone's special." she said sighing.

"Which is another way of saying no one is." he muttered and turned back to the window.

* * *

Violet and Serenity both stood outside of their high school, both were waiting for their mother to pick them up. When they heard the bell rang, their heads turned towards the school doors. High schoolers emerged from the double doors, and both blushed at the sight of their crushes. Darien Shields, who was chatting with Tony Rydenger, walked over towards Serenity, whose face began to turn into a ripe apple. 

"Hey! Serenity! I was looking all over for ya!" Darien smiled.

"Y-you were?" Serenity stuttered in surprise.

"Yea! I have a question," Serenity's heart thumped in her chest. "Do you know where the Moonlit Cafe is? Raye's been bugging me to take her there." Serenity's eyes looked downwards. Raye Hino, one of the prettiest girls in her high school next to Mina Aino. Raye Hino was the girlfriend of Darien Shields, for two years.

"O-o-oh... Yeah.. It's on Moonlit Street, next to the Tsuki Restuarant." Serenity answered. To her surprise, Darien hugged her, "Thanks so much!" Before he left. Turning to stare at her sister, she noticed Violet had once again turned invisible.

"Vi?"

"He looked at me..." Violet murmured next to her. Serenity smiled, she must have been talking about Tony Rydenger. It was true, when Darien came over to ask Serenity where Moonlit Cafe was, Violet must've ducked behind a nearby bush when she wasn't looking. No wonder Tony Rydenger continued looking at the bush... Before Serenity could tease her sister, the honk of a car made them turn their attention towards the noise.

"Come on Serenity, Violet!" Dash shouted impatiently. Serenity and Violet sighed simultaneously before walking towards the blue car.

* * *

**- End of Chapter 1! -**

So? How'd you guys like it? Tell me in your reviews! I revised it and fixed my grammar and other mistakes. This whole story is under revision, so expect more chapters soon. And questions on how the senshi are back will be answered as the story continues. Please **VOTE **for who you think Usagi should be paired up with, if not Darien! Review! Later!

♥ Megami ♥


	2. Chapter 2 Serena Parr

Disclaimer:Don't own anything!

: Ages :

Usagi (Serena): 14

Violet:14 (older by 3 min.)

Dash:9

Helen?

Bob?

Lucious?

: Powers :

/ Serena /

Lunar Powers

Ice

Fire

Thunder and Nature

Love and Beauty (also being able to sense if someone holds feelings for another)

Skies and Winds

Water

Death and Destruction

Stop Time

Make Shields

Make weapons made of Ice,Fire,Thunder,etc.

/ Violet /

Create Forcefields

Invisibilty

/ Dash /

Speed

/ Helen /

Flexibility

/ Bob /

Strength

/ Lucious /

Ice

Lil'AngelSerenity: I hope everyone likes the second chapter!And thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

: Incredible MoonBunny :

Chapter 2 Serena Parr

Helen Parr pushed the wooden door labeled as ' Principals Office ' , to see her son, Dash Parr, blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, sitting infront of the principal and his teacher. Giving her son a questioning gaze, she sat down beside him on another chair.

"Uh, your son is a disruptive influence on my class, and openly mocks me infront of the class" said his teacher.

"He says" muttered Dash.

"Look! I know it's you! He puts thumb tacks on my stool!" yelled the teacher.

"You saw him do this?" asked Helen.

"Well...no..." stuttered his teacher, "actually not"

"Oh, so how do you know it's him?" she asked. He suddenly lifted up a video tape for all to see.

"I hid a video camera, and this time I've got him!" he pushed the tape into the VCR and as the tape began to play, he examined closely, along with the others. They all squinted their eyes to see from their distance.

"There he is!" yelled the teacher in triumph and looked at the others, they all looked at him in confusion, obviously they didn't see anything.

"What you don't see it?" he asked with a sigh. He grabbed the remote control and began to fast rewind the tape. Playing it, they all once again looked closely for any movements.

"Look,look!There he is again!" he yelled and pointed to where Dash sat. All set their eyes on him, but saw no movement.

"Wait, wait, there!" he yelled pointing at Dash in the video, still they didn't see it.

"I don't know how he does it, there was no tack on my chair before, and now there's a tack. Coincidence? I think not!"he screamed, but he once again got the stares of confusion. The principal turned to the teacher and started.

"Bernie..." but he was cut off by the teacher.

"Don't ' Bernie ' me!" said the teacher and shoved the hand of the principal off his shoulder, "This little rat is guilty!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Mrs. Parr, you and your son can go now." the principal stated softly after turning to them. The teacher just looked on with shock and dropped the tape in his hands in his state of shock.

"Your letting him go again? He's guilty! You can see it on his smug little face!" complained the teacher.

* * *

: In the Car :

"Dash, we need to find you another outlet, a more constructive outlet" started Helen as she drove, with Jack - Jack sitting in the back seat.

"I would if you'd let me go up for sports." he mumbled and continued to look out the window.

"You know why you can't go for sports honey."she said

"I promise I'll slow up! I'll only be the best by a tiny bit." he begged as he turned to his mother.

"Dashiell Robert Parr,"she started and gave him a glance before continueing (A/N: sp?), "you are an extremely competitive boy and temptation isn't exactly what we need right now"

"But dad said our powers were nothing to be afraid of, our powers were nothing to be afraid of" argued Dash

"Dash, everyone's special" she said sighing.

"Which is another way of saying no one is"he muttered and turned back to the window.

* * *

: In High School :

Violet stood outside of her high school with her twin Serena. Serena had long silvery blonde hair that stopped at her hips, and was in a half - pony (her hair styles will vary) that was being held by a silver bow, and pale blue eyes with silver tints in them. Her bow matched her silvery white long sleeved shirt, that had no neckline, and pale blue jeans with matching white adidas sneakers.

Unlike her sister, Violet had dark violet hair with matching eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt and dark navy pants. They were waiting for Tony Rydenger and Andrew Johnson (A/N: my own made-up charater), Violet and Serena's high school crush. The bell suddenly rang and people emerged from the doors. Violet finally found the person she was looking for and stared at him. He suddenly turned his neck to her direction, but when he turned he didn't see anything, he shrugged it off and continued to walk with his friends. Serena was hiding behind a tree and sneaked a glance at him,he looked at her and she suddenly turned back behind the tree.

Violet, un-did her invisibility and looked at his retreating figure in suprise, and whispered, "He looked at me." Serena also thinking the same thing and both gave a smile of happiness, Serena emerged from behind the tree and looked at her twin, before she could say anything a car honk could be heard, along with their little brothers voice.

"Come on Serena, Violet!" he yelled from the window, and both started to head towards the car.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked this very short chapter, next chapter might be on their new suits, i'm not sure. Anyways, Andrew Johnson is my own made-up character, just so Serena could have a love interest. I'm not really one to make-up characters, since i'm against making up my own characters. So you all know the drill update soon! Also Andrew Johnson has spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, wears baige pants, casual white dress shirt, and white sneakers.

* * *

/ Thank Yous /

/ Lil' Raven / Thanks, lol, and yup what a coincidence, glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I do hope you don't mind this chapter was so short.

/ SamiSweet / I took your advice and well I'm trying to work on all that, as you can see I've done a space after every comma and period. Well any whoo I hoped you enjoyed the second chappie, glad you enjoyed the fic even with some mistakes, lol.

/ SilverMoon-81 / I can't garentee to you that this is exactly like the movie, it has a few changes, like adding in Serena and Chaos.

/ Taiki / Thank you for reviewing! I'll be working on the next chapter!

/ Mae-E / Yup, well that's because it's suppose to be the death of her, and all that stuff during the battle with Chaos.


	3. Chapter 3 Police Scanner

Disclaimer:Don't own anything!

: Ages :

Usagi (Serena): 14

Violet:14 (older by 3 min.)

Dash:9

Helen?

Bob?

Lucious?

: Powers :

/ Serena /

Lunar Powers

Ice

Fire

Thunder and Nature

Love and Beauty (also being able to sense if someone holds feelings for another)

Skies and Winds

Water

Death and Destruction

Stop Time

Make Shields

Make weapons made of Ice,Fire,Thunder,etc.

/ Violet /

Create Forcefields

Invisibilty

/ Dash /

Speed

/ Helen /

Flexibility

/ Bob /

Strength

/ Lucious /

Ice

* * *

: Incredible MoonBunny :

Chapter 3 Police Scaner

* * *

/ In the Dining Room /

Helen was busy feeding the baby, Jack - Jack, who was cooing at his mother, as she made faces as she fed him.

"Mom" said Dash, looking at his mother.

"Uh...huh?" she said not turning to him.

"Your making weird faces again" he said abit annoyed.

"No I'm not" she replied.

"You make weird faces honey" agreed Bob not looking up from his paper.

"Do you have to read at the table?" she asked, this time looking at her husband.

"Uh huh... yeah" he answered, still not looking up. Dash on the other hand was busy trying to bite into his meat, not succeeding in the difficult task.

"Smaller bites Dash, yikes! Bob, can you help the carnivore cut his meat?" she asked. Bob, getting up from his seat grabbed a knife and fork, and began to cut the meat. Being careful to make sure he didn't break the plate while he did.

"Do you want to tell your father what happened at school?" said Helen, hinting to tell his father about the trip to the principals office.

"Uh, we disected a frog today" he answered nervously, while giving an innocent smile at his father, though his father wasn't paying attention.

"Dash, got sent to the office again!" shouted Helen.

"Good, good" said Bob, obviously distracted by something.

"No Bob, that's bad." Helen said annoyed.

"What?" he asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Dash got sent to the office again!" she repeated

"What? Why?" yelled Bob, looking down at his son.

"He put a tack on the teachers chair," she answered, "during class" she added in.

"It's not like anyone saw," he muttered, " you could barely see it on tape"

"They caught you on tape and you still got away from it?" said his father in suprise and turned to his son, "You must've been boking, how fast do you think you were going?"

Dash looked up at his father, with a smile on his face, glad that his father wasn't mad at his disbehavior. Violet and Serena, just sat there, picking at their food, meatloaf and veggies.

"Bob! We are not encouraging this!" shouted Helen.

"I'm not encouraging him, I'm just asking how fast he was going!" came the reply from Bob. He started to put more force as he cut the meat.

"Bob!" yelled Helen as she looked at the plate that was now cut along with meat.

"Great, I gotta pay to fix the car and now the table" he mutteres in frustration as he sat grumpily back into his seat.

"The car? What happened to the car?" asked Helen. Bob just looked at her and got up from his seat while grabbing the newspaper and knife also muttering, saying he would get a new plate.

Helen cleared her throat and looked towards her 2 daughters.

"So how about you Vi?Rena?" asked Helen.

"Nothing to report" answered Violet

"Nothing out of the ordinary" said Serena

"Well you've both hardly touched your food" Helen said in concern.

" I'm not hungry for meatloaf" they said in unison.

"Well tonight is leftover night. We've got steak, past, what are ya hungry for?" she asked, before they could answer, Dash cut in.

" They'd eat it if we were having Tony Rydenger" teased Dash.

"Shut up you little insect" whispered Violet throwing glances at her mother, also pointing her fork threatningly at Dash. But Dash simply ignored her and turned to the gigling Serena.

"Or Andrew Johnson" he teased once again. Serena instantly shut up and glared at him, as a ball of ice appeared in her hands, and she tossed it up to the air. She looked at him, as if daring him to say something.

Dash pretended to take a drink from his cup and muttered in his cup.

" They'd eat, if they were having they're boyfriends for dinner" he knew they could both hear it, since his voice echoed in the cup. Violet slamed her fork onto the table yelling "That's it!" and both her and Serena tackled him to the floor. Violet being invisible so that Dash couldn't slap her. Serena was busy slapping him across the face, he got out of her iron grip and ran around the table slapping them both on the faces. Helen just looked at the chaos that was forming at her dining table.

Serena and Violet looked at each other, both with a grin on their faces, forming a plan, just by looking at eachother in the eyes. Violet held out her hand, while Serena formed fire in hers. Violet formed a forcefield in front of Dash, as Serena threw a small ball of fire, making sure it was nothing serious, just to let him feel the consequences of mentioning her crush infront of their mother.

"Ow!"yelled Dash, as he rolled around on the floor to get rid of the small fire on his shirt.

"Hey! No force fields or fire!" he yelled as he rubbed his head and body to rid the pain.

"You started it!" Violet yelled back.

"That's what you get for mentioning him!" Serena yelled.

"You sit down!"yelled Helen as she stretched out her arm and wrapped it around Dash and did the same with Serena and Violet. Dash not really caring what his mother said and ran under the table, followed by Serena and Violet.

* * *

/ In the Kitchen /

Bob was muttering under his breath and set a clean plate down, while placing the paper ontop of the plate and began reading the news paper.

"J. Paladino is missing?" he said, "GazerBeam" he mumbled as he studied the picture of his long time super hero friend.

"BOB!" came the voice of Helen, "Do something!"he came into the dining room and saw Helen being pressed against the table because of the fighting trio under the table, she was desperately trying to stop them from fighting.

"Do something! It's time for you to..."she stuttered trying to find the word, "Intervene!"

"You want me to intervene?"he stated more than asked and picked up the table, Jack - Jack just laughed at the show he was getting.

"I'm interveneing!" he yelled

"Violet let go of you little brother! Serena stop pulling his hair!" screamed Helen. The door bell suddenly rang, and Jack - Jack could be heard saying ' Hello '. Helen unraveled her kids and sat in the chair as her kids sat in their seats, and Bob putting the table back in place.

* * *

/ Outside of the House /

Lucious was busy outside waiting for Bob, or someone to answer the front door. He could barely hear Bob telling Dash to open the door.

"Lucious!" greeted Dash and ran back to his spot at the dining table, because of his speed, he created a slight wind making the lamp move, but Helen fixed that.

"Hey Speedo! Helen, Bob , Violet, Serena" he greeted back.

"Ice of you to drop by!" said Bob

"Hah!"laughed Lucious but the laugh was soon gone, "Never heard that one before" he mumbled.

"Hey Lucious!" gargled Dash his mouth filled with water. He spit out the water and it went flying.

"Whoa!" yelled Lucious in suprise and quickly turned it to ice before it could fall, also catching it.

"I like it when it shatters" muttered Dash, in slight dissappointment.

"We'll be back" Bob said quickly and grabbed his coat from a coat rack and was about to leave when Helen stopped him.

"Where are you two going?" asked Helen

"It's Wednesday" replied Bob

"Oh bowling night. Say ' Hello ' to Honey for me Lucious" waved Helen as her husband left through the door.

"We'll do Helen! Bye kids!" he said before he dissappeared. Helen shot Dash a glare, and spoke.

"Don't think yuo've got away from speaking about the trip to the principals office young man. Your father and I are still gonna talk about it" said Helen

"I'm not the only kid who gets sent to the principals office" mumbled Dash

"Other kids don't have super powers," spoke back Helen, " now it's perfectly normal t-" but she was cut off by Violet

"Normal! What does anyone in this family know about normal!"shouted Violet

"Now wait a minute young la-"but once again Helen was cut off by her second daughter.

" She's right mom. We act normal mom, I wanna be normal" Serena said quietly, not looking up from her dinner plate.

"Jack - Jack's the only one normal in this family, and he's not even potty trained!" yelled Violet as she pointed at Jack - Jack. Jack - Jack just cooed and giggled from his high chair.

"Lucky," mumbled Dash, everyone suddenly turned their heads towards him, "uh, I ment about being normal" he covered

* * *

/ In Lucious' car /

Both Lucious and Bob were sitting in the car listening to the police scanner, laughing at old times, when Bob turned it up.

"25-36, why does that sound familiar? Robbery! You wanna catch a robber?" asked Bob looking at Lucious

"No Bob, now this is just sad. Why can't we just go bowling? One day we're gonna-" Lucious was cut off by Bob.

"Fire!It's nearby, c'mon!"said Bob laughing.

"Get caught" finished Lucious and drove off towards the building on fire (yeah I know, I've missed quite alot of things but, hey! I'm goin' by memory!).

* * *

Okay that's all for now!Anyways!You all know what to do!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll be seeing you all soon!But first I would like to do THANK YOUS!

/ Thank Yous /

JamesStutz - you kinda reviewed chapter 1 but that's okay!Anyways thanks for reveiwing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

SilverMoonLight-81 - well I continued!And well I hoped you enjoyed it!

Lil' Raven - glad you liked it.Well bye!

Taiki - why thank you /bows down low/.

Well anyways that's all the reviews I got / mutters / unfortunately /back to regular tone / but thanks to all the people who put me on their author alert, and favorites list I feel so loved! Well Ja ne Minna!


	4. Chapter 4 Lost on an Island

Disclaimer:Don't own anything!

: Ages :

Usagi (Serena): 14

Violet:14 (older by 3 min.)

Dash:9

Helen?

Bob?

Lucious?

: Powers :

/ Serena /

Lunar Powers

Ice

Fire

Thunder and Nature

Love and Beauty (also being able to sense if someone holds feelings for another)

Skies and Winds

Water

Death and Destruction

Stop Time

Make Shields

Make weapons made of Ice,Fire,Thunder,etc.

/ Violet /

Create Forcefields

Invisibilty

/ Dash /

Speed

/ Helen /

Flexibility

/ Bob /

Strength

/ Lucious /

Ice

Lil'AngelSerenity:Okay so since everyone wants me to focus in on Serena and Violet, that's going to be the main thing. So this chapter will be about Serena, Violet, Dash, Helen, and Bob, on the Island. That's where Chaos will come in!

* * *

: Incredible MoonBunny :

Chapter 4 Lost on an Island

* * *

Serena sat boringly in History class. Violet, was sitting next to her looking just as bored. Her bangs covered an eye, and she was busy scribbling on her notebook. 

" Miss Parr!" yelled their teacher. Serena slightly jumped, along with Violet. Both looking up. Their teacher was looking at them as they squeaked out a ' yes '

" I would advise you two to pay attention, if you both want to pass your History exam!" he yelled and thankfully the bell rang before he could finish his lecture. Everyone nearly ran out of class to their next class.

" Wasn't that just the best class we've had?" Serena said sarcastically.

" Oh, I'm ecstatic! " answered Violet in a monotoned voice.

* * *

/ With Helen and Edna /

" I started with the baby" said Edna as she sat in a small moving chair, along with Serena.

" What'd you mean when you ' started with the baby ' ?" asked Helen

" Shh Darling! Shh!" shushed Edna.

" It's cozy, perfect for moving, "started Edna a fire below the costume, causing Helen to cry out in shock, " it can withstand over 1,000 degrees!" The flames soon dissappeared and Edna added in " Machine washable, that's a new feature dear."

" What do you think the baby will be doing!" yelled Helen.

" Why, I don't know dear. Luck favors the prepared" answered Edna, the 2 connecting chairs were yanked back to where they started.

" Your son's suit can withstand enormous friction, a useful feature" the chairs once again were yanked back to the starting.

" Your first daughter's suit, can withstand over 1,000 degrees, and below 1,000 degrees. It can also withstand dangerous shocks, and strong winds, without being blown away. Water is also not able to go through the material." the chairs were forced back to the starting.

" Your other daughters suit was rather tricky. It was hard to find a sturdy material that would dissappear when she does, but I finally did."

" Your suit can stretch as far as you can, without injuring yourself. Virtually industructable and each suit contains a homing device, showing you the exact location of each wearer. (Now lets skip to when they're at home!)

* * *

/ At the House /

" Hey you made us cool out fits?" yelled Dash running through the door, grabbing the suits (excluding Helen's).

" Dash you come back here!" yelled Helen as she answered the phone.

" Hey Snug, thanks for getting back to me, I know it's alittle late but-" Helen was cut off by her kids coming in asking about their suits.

" Look at me, I'm the Dash. The Dash likes" said Dash, as he posed in a nearby mirror.

" What are these?" asked Violet holding up hers. Helen grabbed the suits in Violet and Serena's hands, but was soon snatched back by Dash.

" This one's your, it's specially made" said Dash.

" Your not coming! And I've gotta pack!" yelled Helen before shutting her bedroom door and leaning on it with a sigh of relief. Picking up the phone she answered, " I'm calling in a solid you owe me"

" What'd ya need?" asked Snug on the other line.

" I need a jet. What can you give me that's fast?" asked Helen

" Let me think" he said thoughtfully.

* * *

/ Outside of the Bedroom /

" What makes you think it's special?" asked Violet

" It looks like a regular suit to me" said Serena, examining her suit.

" I don't know. Why'd Mom try to hide it" answere Dash, while shrugging his shoulders and ran off. Both girls looked at eachother. Violet turned her hand invisible and touched her suit, making the suit turn invisible. Giving a small gasp she looked at the suit in shock. Serena lit a fire in her hands and placed it on her super suit. Waiting till it would burn off, it just layed there. Also looking at her suit in shock, looking at her twin, they both ran towards they're room to put them on.

* * *

/ On the Island /

( I can't really remember what happened on the plane so lets skip to the island part, where they're in the cave)

Helen had just left, while Violet, Serena, and Dash sat around a fire.

" Well, not that this isn't fun, but i'm gonna look around " said Dash, picking up a torch from the fire.

" Mom said to stay in the cave " warned Violet

" I'm not gonna leave the cave " replied Dash, and walked off.

" Do you think we' ll ever go back home? " asked Serena out of the blue.

" What? Of course we are! " answered Violet

" I just miss home, even though its been a small period of time. " said Serena, she put on her black mask, wearing a red and black super suit much like her sisters, and her hair was up in a pair of buns, one on each head.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know, this chapter was short. But the next chapter will be of Serena having visions, and Chaos comes into play, so I think it will longer...I don't know...hehe, gomen nasai minna-chan. 

/ Thank Yous /

Princess Moon Shadow - thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you reviewed, I hope you review for this chappie!

Lucilia-chan - I'm glad you enjoyed the fic. Arigatou for reviewing!

Jamesstutz - Arigatou for complimenting me /bows down!

Mae-E - Lol.

Hoshiko Megami - well I updated, and I hope you enjoyed this!

SamiSweet - I'm glad to hear it!

EnuNR-Zero - yes it is!

Raining Blood Red Moon - since Darien or Mamoru isn't in this story, I made up my own character a.k.a Andrew Johnson. Well I guess I should've made my own stuff, but I wanted to stay with the storyline. Anyway I'm glad you liked it, even though you thought I should have made up my own storyline, Arigatou.

I would also like to thank the other reviewers, **Damia - Queen of the Gypsies, Buns, Moon, Lil'Raven, and Taiki.** Arigatou to all others who I haven't mentioned for reviewing. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5 Visions and Chaos!

Disclaimer:Don't own anything!

: Ages :

Usagi (Serena): 14

Violet:14 (older by 3 min.)

Dash:9

Helen?

Bob?

Lucious?

: Powers :

/ Serena /

Lunar Powers

Ice

Fire

Thunder and Nature

Love and Beauty (also being able to sense if someone holds feelings for another)

Skies and Winds

Water

Death and Destruction

Stop Time

Make Shields

Make weapons made of Ice,Fire,Thunder,etc.

Fly (without wings)

/ Violet /

Create Forcefields

Invisibilty

/ Dash /

Speed

/ Helen /

Flexibility

/ Bob /

Strength

/ Lucious /

Ice

* * *

: Incredible Moon Bunny :

Chapter 5 Visions and Chaos!

Serena looked up at the stars and moon, she and Violet were dragged soon before by their little brother, Dash. Fire was blasted from the cave that they were once in. Getting comfortable she closed her eyes and sank into an endless slumber.

* * *

/ In Serena's Dream /

' Where am I? ' she questioned herself. She looked at her surroundings, finding herself at an area with ice surrounding her. Her stilletos clicked on the hard ice floor, echoing in the baren area. Running to where? Who knows? She felt she was running for hours, but in reality it was really for just a few minutes. There was ice sticking up from the ground, about fifty to a hundred feet. At the very top was a smooth area, safe enough to stand on, and you could see a girl a in a long flowing pearl white gown, sun-kissed blonde hair up into two buns, one on each side and had streamers flowing from them. Another girl with blood red hair and eyes in a dark purple gown was standing infront of the other unknown girl. Both seemed to be shouting something in a unknown languge.

4 girls all in different colors appeared next to the girl, say something about ' Usagi ' . She didn't understand...what was all this. Like...was this all for real...or not? She wanted to get out of this place. The scene was gone as soon as the one with red hair collapsed, the girl who she thought was Usagi, also collapsed, mumuring things she couldn't hear. Fast images passed by, each with a different picture. She became dizzy, her eyes confused, the fast images were so fast, that they were making her eyes hurt, she couldn't see any of them. She just wanted to get out of this place. She couldn't take it. What did all this have to do with her? Why was she brought here?

She looked for an escape and exit, anything that would help her get out of here! She didn't want to see anymore! The pictures slowed battle scenes showed, the death of these mysterious warriors. She didn't even know who these people were and already she was crying. She didn't know why. Closing her eyes to rid away the images, but they appeared in her mind. No matter what, they wouldn't dissappear.

" Odango! " a voice shouted

" Usako " one whispered

" Koneko - chan!" yelled one

" Usa - chan!" said another, voices, all these voices wouldn't stop!

" Serena! " yelled a voice, she could feel herself being shaken awake.

* * *

/ Reality /

" Serena!" yelled Violet.

" Huh? " Serena said grogily as she wiped away the tear from her eyes, ' it was all just a dream '.

" Voice key incorrect, voice key incorrect "said a bird nearby.

" Voice key?" repeated Serena

" Wait a second " before Violet could say anything the bird opened its beak and a alarm was heard all over the island.

" What'd we do?" asked Dash covering his ears, along with the girls.

" Run!" yelled Serena

" Where?" asked Violet

" Away from here!" yelled Serena, but it was too late, 3 men appeared before them, each in a vehicle.

" You think they're supers?" asked one

" Dash, remember what mom said" whispered Serena

" What?" asked Dash in confusion

" Run!" Violet whispered before turning invisble.

" Oh yeah!" Dash yelled in realization and took off.

" Hey, they're supers! You after him, you can go find the girl and I'll take care of this little runt" commanded one guard. Serena twirled around on her toes, while the guard looked at her in confusion, but she called out something.

" Oak Evolution! " she yelled, razor sharp leaves with electricity surrounding it was aimed at the one guard, the guard became paralyzed, enough time for Serena to run. She was fast, as fast as the wind, but not as fast as Dash.

"Ugh, why you little brat!" the guard had finally be able to move again, but Serena was up ahead, still running of course.

* * *

/ Flashback /

Serena again saw a picture of the same girl she had visions of before, running around a temple with a raven haired girl running after her, a magazine rolled up and her waving it threatningly while 7 other girls just smiled or laughed at the scene.

* * *

/ End of Flashback /

She suddenly tripped over a vine and went sprawling into the mud/ dirt. Spitting out the dirt she got up quickly and turned to see the guard from before running at her.

" Flame Sniper!" yelled Serena as a bow and arrow made of fire erupted in her hands. Aiming at his vehicle, she let it go and it went flying, hitting the vehicle. Serena let out a sigh a relief, before she ran to search the area where she last saw her twin.

* * *

/ With Dash /

Dash was busily running away from a air vehicle who was having a hard time catching up, but not seeing a tree root, he tripped over it landing straight into a bee hive and mud. Spitting it out, he turned to look behind him and saw the air vehicle, once again he broke into a run and ran for his life.

The air vehicle was close to scraping his back, but he quickly grabbed a vine haning from a tree, and was above the trees. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he was dropped into the forest again and grabbed anything near him, which was another vine. Jumping off the vine, he touched his body to see for any injuries and cried out in happiness, " I'm alive! I'm alive! Woo-hoo!" 3 guards soon ended his cheering when they spotted him.

He dodged every tree and kept running and saw ahead a clearing that looked much like a desert. Running through the field he saw water, nothing but water, muttering something, he closed his eyes and waited to drown, but when he looked he saw he was running on water! He was running so fast, that the his feet barely touched the water. Laughing he continued to run, and ran into a cave, he suddenly stopped when he saw a air vehicle coming from the right, running to left, he stopped again, seeing another vehicle coming to him. He dove under water, and watched as the 2 air vehicles collided with the other. He resurfaced and ran back out to look for Violet and Serena.

* * *

/ With Violet /

The guard was currently shooting at Violet with his machine gun, as she turned invisble, she hid in the water.

" You can't hide from me Miss Diassappear" said the guard as he threw a dirt rock into the water. Though she was invisible it hit her and made out her form in the water. Picking up his sniper he mumbled, " There you are" just as he was about to shoot Dash ran infront of the gun making the guard fall.

" Hey!" yelled the guard.

" Don't touch my sister!" yelled Dash as he punched the guard a few times. The guard pushed Dash off of him, causing Dash to slam into a tree.

" World Shaking!" yelled Serena as a amber orb came zig zagging at the guard, knocking the gun out of his hands also knocking the guard out. Another guard came running over and started shooting at them. But Violet suddenly jumped in creating a forcefield.

" How did you do that?" asked Dash in awe

" I don't know " answered Violet.

" Whatever you do, don't stop!" yelled Dash and started running, Serena making a shield of her own made of thunder and floated a few feet above the ground. Anything that collided with their shields would be destroyed. Dash didn't even notice that he ran over something until the Violet noticed at the 5th time.

" Mom,Dad! Hey!" exclaimed Violet and soon let the barrier fall, all three of them landed in a heap ontop of their parents.

" Kids!" they both shouted

" We were so worried about you!" Serena exclaimed happily. 3 to 4 guards appeared infront of them and all got into battle mode. Dash running around all of them, creating a shield that was like sand, to conceal them.

Helen stretched her arm and grabbed one of the guards in a flying automobile and slaming him onto the ground, the same with Bob, only he didn't stretch his arm. In the middle of the battle they were all stopped by a voice.

" Whoa, whoa, time out! Now what do we have here?" questioned Syndrome as he examined all of them.

" Matching outfits? Oh no, you married Elastigirl?" laughed Syndrome turning to Bob and Helen, then turned to the kids.

" And got busy!" yelled Syndrome. He soon brought them back to the area that Bob and Helen had just escaped from.

* * *

/ In the Area Bob and Helen Just Escaped From /

" Guards I want you to take the family into that room, while Serena and I have a little chat with someone special" Syndrome laughed once again, before he dragged Serena through another door.

" Serena!" yelled Helen as she struggled Helen but the guards kept their grip.

" Mom!" yelled Serena and was soon shoved into the room.

* * *

/ In the Room Serena Got Shoved into /

The room was like all the other rooms, dark and quiet, with a few technology here and there.

" What do you want with me?" yelled Serena

" Actually it's not me, you see, my mistress somehow has use for you. For what reason? I don't know. I don't really care for you, but I've got to follow orders." answered Syndrome with a shrug.

" What?" Serena mumbled in confusion.

" My, my, how've you've grown up." spoke a voice walking into the dimly lit spot. A woman appeared before her. Golden orange hair with some kind of golden armor with matching eyes.

" Who are you?" asked Serena

" Why, I'm suprised to see you don't remember me. Well, of course there's a reason to that, of course it is because of your so called senshi. I mean, they did try to stop you" said the woman.

" What are you talking about?" Serena tried again.

" Well, I would think you would know abit of your past, because of course, I sent you those horrifying nightmares" she answered.

" Wait...You sent me those nightmares? Why? How am I involved in all this?"

" You see, that little blonde head you've seen in those visions, is Usagi. You see, you are her reincarnation. Can't you see the similarities? Silvery blonde hair, pale blue eyes. Heart shaped face" Serena's eyes widened in shock. There was no such thing as reincarnation...Is there?

" The-There's no such thing as reincarnation" Serena said in a unsteady voice.

" Are you sure now? You don't sound so sure of yourself."

" Who are you?" Serena asked again

" I guess, I was once called Galaxia, guardian of the galaxy, but then you'll take my place in that when you become Cosmos. So I guess you can call me Chaos."she answered finally.

" But it's true. There is no such thing as reincarnation!" yelled Serena, though she was still unsure.

" You make me laugh Serenity. But though this is so entertaining, I'll have to say goodnight to you." said Chaos, before Serena was knocked out. Syndrome just looked up at his mistress.

" Leave her here, her so called ' Family ', will be coming soon to pick her up." ordered Chaos before she exited the room along with syndrome.

* * *

/ In Serena's Dream /

' Not this again ' thought Serena as she walked around the battle field. This time she could hear. The wind whistling in the night, dust flowing with the wind around her feet.

" Hime-sama, get out of here!" came the yell of a sea green haired woman in some outfit, that Serena always saw when she had dreams like these. The green haired woman was soon blasted by a large orb and her screams echoed in the baren fields.

" Pluto!" yelled the girl with blonde hair, who Serena found out was Usagi. Though they were speaking in a language she thought was Japanese, she somehow could understand them.

" RUN!" came the pained scream from a raven haired girl. She was hit by fire, that was so hot, it seemed almost Serena could feel it from her distance.

" Rei-Chan!" came the sob from Usagi as she dropped to her knees. On the side Serena saw Galaxia or Chaos laughing and cackling at the scene as her minions battled them.

" Onegai...run..."can the whisper from the raven beauty before her eyelids fell.

" No Rei-chan!" yelled another blonde only with a bow in her hair as tear trailed down her cheeks and powered up and attack. The girl ran past all of the minions and ran straight to Galaxia. With all her might the girl threw the attack at Galaxia while she just stood there, not looking scared at all. When the blast was done, there stood Galaxia in perfect shape, without a scratch. Galaxia just laughed and threw the girls attack back at her. Blood was everywhere. Everyone risked their lives for the other until they were all gone. Nothing was left. Though Serena cried for all the other scenes she watched this was the worst. It was like she was actually there. Like she died with them...it seemed so real...was it? She didn't understand.

" Senshi..."sobbed Usagi, as she fell to her knees. Gems looking like seeds appeared above all the senshi's chest as the flew to Usagi. Usagi just wrapped them around her neck like a necklace refusing to use them. Usagi threw blast after blast at Galaxia and stood there panting.

Serena watched and watched, she watched as each of the girls fell. She didn't even know them and she was screaming for them, tears running down her cheeks rapidly as she watched. She kept screaming. She wanted to get out of her nightmare. She couldn't take these dreams anymore, it was like it would never stop. She kept hearing their screams, she clutched her ears to stop the screaming and found herself screaming with them, like she was taking all the pain they had. There was a flash and she was brought to a new scene...

* * *

/ Centuries Later /

"Haha!Serenity,Serenity,give up!We've been fighting for centuries!You are nothing compared to me,you aren't even Cosmos yet!Refusing to fuse your senshi's starseeds with your crystal,thinking they'd come back!Hah!"laughed Chaos,"Don't you understand?They will never comeback!"

"That's not true!"yelled Eternal Moon.

"Why bother hold their starseeds if your not going to use them?Give them to me if they are of no use to you"

"Never!"yelled Eternal as she blocked one of his from the site,she heard Chaos's voice as she ran.

"I love it when we play cat and mouse,in the end,I will win"she suddenly stopped and leaned on a tree for support,tired from battle,it has been over 2 centuries,since her senshi had died.It was true,she thought they would come back to her.She wish this was all just a dream,she knew she would become stronger if she fused the starseeds with her crystal,but she refused to.They would come back,everything would be back to normal,destroy Chaos,and form Crystal Tokyo.Crystal Tokyo was suppose to form after the battle with Nephelenia,but things went wrong.Setsuna never saw this in mirror of time.

Chaos,seemed to have formed when all they're enemies fused their dark powers to form his as a spirit,steal starseeds,take over people.He took control over Galaxia,she tried to trap him in her body,purify him,while he was in her body,but he was stronger than thought,he took control instead,her pure power that was trying to purify him,was changed into dark power as it was going into his body,making him stronger than before.

He was feeding off of Starseeds,that being his power source.They have both traveled to dimension to dimension trying to kill the other.But they were almost equal.Chaos having the upperhand,by collecting starseeds.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the laugh of Chaos.

"You keep running but it won't do you any good"he said he created a large black ball,aiming it at her.Her eyes widened in fear as she got off of the tree she was leaning on preparing to once again run,but the blast hit her in the back.Giving out a cry in pain,she fell to the ground in pain,being weak and helpless,she couldn't get up,she was paralyzed.She gave gasps of air,trying to take in as much oxygen as possible,she knew she was a goner.She could finally join her friends.

Her eyes blinking back tears of pain,in her memory.She was waiting for centuries to join her friends,to finally rest in peace.Fate,Destiny,and Chance,never gave her that.Fate,keeping her alive,Destiny,letting her live for milleniums,to follow her path of destiny,and Chance,never giving her the chance to see her friends,or join them.She was tired of having the destiny of having to save the worlds countless times,the fate to never rest in peace.Never having the chance of living or resting in peace with her lover and soulmate.She always dreamed of having peace in the galaxy,but it never came.Yes,they would have peace,but only for about half a year,before something came to destroy their peace.

Chaos forming a orb of black energy he once again aimed his orb at her.As he let go of his orb,she gave a faint smile,of happiness,wanting to rest in peace,she didn't care about living anymore.Why bother living alone?She gave a gasp of pain,but didn't yell,though it hurt like hell.She closed her heavy eyelids,they felt like they were over 100 pounds.When the blast was finnished,her body was on the ground silver blood pooling all over her body,surrounding her.On her graceful porcelein face was a small smile,but not of pain,but relief.

* * *

/ Out of Dream State /

" Bob what's wrong with her?" asked Helen in her concerned voice. She saw her daughter shaking with sobs as she screamed and screamed. She was like in a nightmare that would never end.

" I don't know what's wrong with her" he said worriedly. The family had just arrived, and when they entered the room she was shaking with sobs and screaming in some language they didn't understand. The siblings looked at her concern all over their faces as they looked at their sister in sympathy. Dash looked around for something to help her wake up bu found nothing. He had one more option, with that thought he raised his hand and brought it down hard. The slap echoed off the walls and all looked in suprise. Serena jumped up panting and gasping for air. Perspiration rolled down her forehead along with tears.

" What happened Serena?" asked Bob as he helped Serena up.

" I had, some kind of a...Vision..." answered Serena

" Like what?" asked Helen

" About 9 girls...in a battle..."trailed off Serena before she fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

Okay so how was that? Like don't like? Well I think that's my longest chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews! And this was a pretty sad chapter. 

/ Thank Yous /

/ SamiSweet / ic ic, well this chapter was more on Serena and her past. Not much Violet, but I'll try to include her and Serena in the next chapter!

/ Not Loggin In / lol, yup I add to much info and all, lol. Well yeah, anyone could throw in Usa into the plot, but that was the whole idea. I was going to make this story after the Incredibles movie, but I changed my mind, since I didn't really have any ideas for that, so I came up with this story.

/ Taiki / Lol, I know I know, I hate it when other authors do that, yet I'm doing that, lol. Well this one was longer so I hope you liked it.

/ EnuNR-Zero / well this chapter was based on the 2 of them and yes old memories were brought into play.

/ Genie05 The Second / Chaos, is the same ol' chaos!

/ Dancing Pixies / You just gave me an Idea! Lol shh!

Also thank you to Hoshiko Megami, Jamesstutz, Raining Blood RedMoon, Suuki-Aldrea, NixiNox, Princess Moon Shadow, and Mae-E! Thank you to all other reviewers I didn't mention!


	6. Chapter 6 How We Met

Disclaimer:Don't own anything!

: Ages :

Usagi (Serena): 14

Violet:14 (older by 3 min.)

Dash:9

Helen?

Bob?

Lucious?

: Powers :

/ Serena /

Lunar Powers

Ice

Fire

Thunder and Nature

Love and Beauty (also being able to sense if someone holds feelings for another)

Skies and Winds

Water

Death and Destruction

Stop Time

Make Shields

Make weapons made of Ice,Fire,Thunder,etc.

Fly (without wings)

/ Violet /

Create Forcefields

Invisibilty

/ Dash /

Speed

/ Helen /

Flexibility

/ Bob /

Strength

/ Lucious /

* * *

Ice

: Incredible MoonBunny :

Chapter 6 How We Met

Syndrome walked down the halls, he was given orders by his mistress, Galaxia or Chaos, that the Incredible family didn't escape. But he was also told that if they did escape they couldn't possibly destroy her perfect creation. But he thought nothing is ever perfect or perfection.

He hated to follow orders, but hey, his mistress promised him power when all this power.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

"Who are you?" asked a mini Syndrome, looking suspisciously at the woman who stood infront of him.

"That isn't really important at the moment. But I can promise you something, I can give you whatever your heart desires." she said bending down so she was at eyelevel with him.

"What do I have to do to get it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Incredi Boy, you don't really have to do anything." she said standing up straight once again, and faced her back towards him. "You want power don't you? And revenge on Mr. Incredible for not exepting you. Correct?" she said turning her head so she could look behind herself.

"I don't trust you." came his clever voice. She simply laughed at this statement.

"Who trusts anyone these days?" she stated rather than ask. Walking slightly away from him to examine his collection of Mr. Incredible's articles posters, and all the other stuff a fan would have.

"We are the same." she said spinning so she would now face him before continuing, "We both desire revenge on those who betrayed us and we both desire power."

"How do I know you won't go against me and try to kill me?" he asked her.

"Oh well you can't really know. I can only promise you one thing." she said bending down to be eyelevel with him.

"What?"

"Power and Revenge." she simply said before she started to slowly fade away, "Take my hand if you want to get what you want." she said holding out her hand to him. He took it and soon disappeared.

* * *

/ End Flash Back /

Walking past a door where he locked up the incredibles, knowing fully well that they had escaped he simply walked out of the base a smirk on his face.

'Soon I'll get my revenge Mr. Incredible and all will bow down to me.' he thought.

* * *

/ With the Incredibles /

Mr. Incredible held his daughter in his arms as they looked for a way to get out and save the city that they saw being destroyed.

"Dad?" moaned Serena as she shifted in his arms and looked up at him.

"Serena you're alright." he said relieved.

"You can put me down." she said as they momentairily stopped but soon went back to running.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We just saw from Syndrome's T.V. screen that the city's being attacked by a machine." filled in Violet.

"So we're trying to find a way out of this place." added in Dash.

* * *

/ Back with Galaxia /

Galaxia sat at her throne as she saw Syndrome walk down the halls. 'Fool,' she thought her lips twisting into a evil smile, 'thinking he'll be able to get power.' she laughed silently.

'He won't be able to handle Sailor Cosmos's powers or strength.'

"Mistress, " bowed a servant. Galaxia whipped her head around and glared down at the guard/servant before her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The incredible's..." he stuttered, " They've escaped." he slightly backed away from his boss, once when she was angry, she destroyed the base making them rebuild.

"Perfect." she smirked and well, the guard was rather shocked but also relieved that he didn't have to face her wrath.

"Well!" she yelled looking down at him and whimpered at her voice and death glare, "What are you still doing here! Go! Leave! Prepare the machinary!" she yelled and the guard quickly scammpered away.

* * *

/ With Syndrome /

"Syndrome!" yelled a voice from his watch. Lifting up his watch he pressed a button and the face of Galaxia appeared.

"They've escaped, now the plans are set! DO Not Fail This! The machinary is being set and all we'll be well, and you will be the hero." she said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Alright mistress, I'm heading towards the city now." he said sauntering through the forest andgot ready to take off.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" she yelled.

"Of course not mistress." he said before she blinked out.

* * *

/ With the Incredibles /

"What can we drive that's fast?" questioned Helen Parr.

"How 'bout a jet?" suggested Serena.

"It's not fast enough." rejected Helen.

"What's faster than a jet?" asked Bob.

"Hey! How 'bout an air craft." suggested Dash pointing ahead of them and all came to a halt.

"Great I can't fly an air craft." said Helen.

"You don't have to mom, just simply download the data and well your off." said Violet as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"But we don't know the password. They've probably changed the password. How are we going to get in?" asked Bob to no one in particular.

"Say please." echoed a voice. All looked up and were shocked to see who it was.

* * *

So? Did you guys like? I know it's been a while since I've last updated and this is a short chapter. But hey a chapter's better than nothing.

/ Thank You's /

/ EnuNR-zero / Lol, glad you liked it. And I put in how Chaos and Syndrome met.

/ Raining Blood Red Moon / Hm... (taps chin) I'm not sure about that.

/ Samisweet / (grins)

Also thank you to the reviewers Suuki-Aldrea, jamesstutz, mae-E, Taiki, Selene, dancingpixies, Genie05 the second, NixiNox, princess moon shadow, and to Hoshiko Megami!

Thanks! Also I think I'll put more of Usa's past in the next chapter. Ja ne!


End file.
